Narnian White Rose
by greekgirl88
Summary: What happens between Susan and Caspian during the Prince Caspian movie? Did the movie ending leave you in tears and speechless? The "real" story behind Suspian! Movieverse. Totally Suspian.


I usually write Clique FanFiction, but I decided to change subjects for a while. OMG, ever since I saw Prince Caspian the movie, I automatically became obsessed with the pairing of Caspian and Susan! (And not to mention Caspian…3) Well, anyway, hope you enjoy! My first Narnia fan-fiction!

Go Caspian + Susan!

greekgirl88

Susan could feel the warm Narnian sun rays caressing her face. It felt like early morning.

"Wake up Lu," said Susan groggily. She received no response. She chuckled to herself softly. "Lu, you silly sleepy head, wake up for crying out loud!" Again, she received no response. Not even the sound of Lucy rousing. Alarmed, Susan opened her large, perfect, crystal blue eyes and looked around her for her little sister. But all she found was the remains of last night's campfire and Edmund on the grass, still lazily snoring.

Suddenly, the sounds of swords clashing and the sounds of Peter's battle cries were heard from a close distance. Susan looked at Edmund again. _If that is not Edmund that Peter is fighting, _she thought, her heart beating like crazy. _Then who is it?_

"Stop it!" cried a young female voice, without a doubt Lucy's. Susan, alarmed and startled, jumped up and ran to the place where the voices and sounds came from. She heard the swords stop and Peter say something questioning like, '_Prince Caspian?' _which then got followed by a charming Spanish accented voice answering hastily, _'Yes. And who are you?'_

"PETER!" Susan yelled, running up to Lucy and clutching her little sister protectively. She heard Edmund alarmingly wake up at the sound of her yelling and following her with a quick pace.

By the time she got there, Peter and this "Prince Caspian" had stopped fighting, and just stood across from each other.

"High King Peter?" asked Caspian quietly. What Susan saw then took her breath away. Or, mind me, _who _she saw then.

Standing across from Susan's brother was a breathtakingly handsome young man of about 17. His perfectly toned skin carried no flaw, and his face beautiful and fierce. His long dark hair surrounded his face. What really startled Susan was his deep, black eyes; cold and dangerous, but at the same time warm and kind.

Caspian didn't take his eyes off of Peter at the moment, but he heard his siblings come. _He looks so young._

"Aren't you a little young?" asked Caspian, his thoughts slipping out. A flash of anger and irritation slipped across Peter's face.

"We could come back in a few years if you'd like," he answered coldly, offended by the Prince's rude comment.

The prince, embarrassed, shook his head desperately and answered, "No! I mean, it's just that you weren't exactly what I expected." He then took his chance to look around at the real _actual_ Kings and Queens of Old -- in person!

But before he could, Edmund irritably said, "You aren't either!" which earned a few chuckles from his siblings. The prince looked at him without much of an expression and continued to look around.

High King Peter the Magnificent. Golden-haired, strong, kind, and brave, though a bit young. But his youth could not be noticed if you only looked into his eyes which looked like it belonged to a wise 1300 year old king's.

King Edmund the Just. Dark-haired, wise, and impartial. He gave a little smirk as Caspian glanced at him. _Interesting little adolescent, _thought the prince with a smile.

Queen Lucy the Valiant. Golden-haired, brave, and determined. Her eyes showed kindness, and a bit childish, but in a free and content way, unlike a normal queen's eyes would look, which should've been tired, worn, and knowing.

Lastly his eyes fell upon Queen Susan the Gentle. _Oh my,_ thought Caspian, dumbstruck. Susan was with no wonder suited multiple times and had been mainly known for her beauty and grace. Susan had dark hair like her younger brother, but her hair was long, wavy and silky which framed her perfectly smooth porcelain face. Her eyes were large and a crystal-like shade of blue, framed by long and dark lashes, which she batted bashfully at the prince, also blushing because of his unmistakably long staring. Somehow, he could feel strong sparks sparkle between him and the queen.

Unable to peel his eyes off of Susan, Caspian finally forced himself to avert his eyes to King Peter.

"We've been planning to attack the Telmarine castle within a few days, your majesty," started Caspian, while he walked with Peter. "I've gathered about 100 Narnians - but I'm afraid they're not enough. The Telmarines are unmistakably strong fighters. Not to mention that they will outnumber us greatly."

While Caspian went on about war strategies and ways to attack the castle, Susan was staring intently at the sky.

What would it be like to stay here forever? She thought. Was this trip to Narnia one out of many trips in the future? Or will it be her last?

No, she thought. This trip shall not be my last. If it is, I will forever live in misery, and Aslan will take the blame.

She stirred from her thoughts as a warm hand gently touched her arm. She turned around -and almost died in shock.

"Caspian," she regarded quietly and shyly, her cheeks turning pink which Caspian thought looked lovely.

"Queen Susan," replied Caspian. Susan smiled and shook her head.

"You needn't call me a queen; I am your equal," said Susan smiling gently. _She's so kind, gentle, graceful, and beautiful! _thought Caspian. Caspian smiled at her comment.

"Susan then," he answered. He suddenly felt the urge to hug her for some reason. But, being a gentleman, he controlled himself. Sure, there were many beautiful girls in Telmar, but Susan was the most beautiful of all. And she held a certain spark and grace in her that attracted Caspian to her even more.

"Do you see any changes in Narnia from the last time you were here?" asked Caspian. Susan nodded.

"Many. Although this beautiful place still maintains its beauty and grace after 1300 years," said Susan, looking around at her surroundings. _And so did you, _thought Caspian, who was obviously falling head over heels for the ancient Narnian queen.

Caspian stared into her beautiful blue orbs for a few seconds, enchanted by her scent and features, before finally speaking again.

"Do you fancy the changes much?" he asked. Susan smiled again. _Of course I do. Most of all, there is a wonderful eligible prince in Narnia now, _thought Susan.

"Some I like, some I don't. About Cair Paravel, I am sad about. It was the most beautiful castle in the Narnian world. And yet, it was destroyed." Susan sighed and looked around her again.

"HURRY UP SUSAN AND CASPIAN AND STOP FLIRTING! WE'RE ALMOST A MILE AHEAD OF YOU!" cried Peter. Caspian and Susan turned beet red and quickly walked in a quicker pace.

"Well, nice talking to you," said Caspian awkwardly. Susan giggled.

"You as well," she answered with a beautiful smile.


End file.
